no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me Up
You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me Up is the twentieth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of the winter scenery outside. A wagon can be seen moving, showing that it is Paula who sits on top of her blue bull. Chalchiutlicue is heard saying that if they keep going south past Hollow, and if Paula stays there, how they are supposed to keep going. The camera then pans inside the wagon as she still is saying this, revealing, Quetzalcoatl, Kajortoq, Ichabod and Calamity inside. Kitty replies by telling her she'll try to get a cart and jackalope, but if she can't, that they will have to walk. Calamity then responds by saying "Through that desert again". Icky tells her that, perhaps she should have taken the tuning fork seeing as how she's not likely to find another mystical heirloom of meteorological omnipotence, followed up with "At least not in the same desert". As he says this, Corn starts to shake and rattle and looks scared, with Calamity replying that Kitty knows where she's going and that they won't get lost again. Icky then continues and says that, assuming by the time Huehuecoyotl doesn't lose the tuning fork by the time she gets it back, there is a fourth spell that needs assigning. He tells Calamity that she needs to be think about who it should be, and suggests "someone responsible" such as Vinkle, stating that he was willing to stay behind and watch Hatfield and McCoy, even though he and Wrip don't have any allegiance to them. Calamity nonchalantly responds that she'll think about it when they find Xochiquetzal, hoping that mayble she can tell her what the last spell does and she can pick the best person. Paula then interrupts their conversation by announcing that Hollow's up ahead and that it's time to get changed. The spirits all change into their human forms, except for Calamity. Icky then pronounces her name twice, both in an annoyed tone, to which she replies that they still have a few feet to go. Icky stares at her, to which she also changes into her human form. Paula tells them that it's time to get a cart and Jackalope for them as they roll into the town. Banjo music plays as the villagers can be seen and heard in the fore- and background. Icky suggests that they should visit their family while they're off "doing that", to which Calamity responds with "I'd rather...", stops midway, then reluctantly agrees. The blue bull and cart stop in the town, Icky and Calamity get off, with Corn and Kitty - who are still on the wagon - telling them that they'll meet them at their parents' house. The cart then drives off, with Calamity proclaiming that she's gonna go visit her friend and walks off, Icky looking at her shocked as she says that. He shouts "Wait!", to which she says that she'll be around later. Flute music starts to play as Calamity walks through the town, towards a house and opens a squeaky door. Two people are inside, one of them looking at her, to which Calamity shouts "Oy, Joe!". He replies by saying her name, to which she asks him how healthy the grapevine is. The camera then pans back to the town, with a multitude of Jackalope around a wooden fence outside a barn, as all kinds of people are seen and heard. Kitty tells Corn and Paula that she'll be back in "two shakes" as she walks off. An old man notices them, and says "Yeesh!" before wondering what these "kids" are doing with their hair, before talking to Kitty, calling her a "dear lady", then showing her the Jackalopes he has on offer. Kitty then tells him to cut to the chase and that she'll give him three saddle blankets for his best Jackalope. Happy after hearing the offer, hee replies with "Excellent! Excellent!" and tells her that one of the best is the one next to him, claiming that he is "very, very sturdy", as he chews on a piece of wood. As he goes on and tells her that he's not quite worth only three saddle blankets, the Jackalope gets a chill throughout his body and drops the piece of wood in his mouth. Hearing that, Kitty gets mildly annoyed and tells him that "these here blankets" (the ones she's holding) could make the Jackalope they rest on as good as his best, and that she'll trade them for his best. The man tells her it's alright and that she "twisted his arm" (pressurising him into something he's reluctant to do), then tells her it was splendid to do business with her, as Corn looks at the two while they talk. He then gets scared when someone passes by close to him, then looks him in the face as he continues on. As the village noises get louder and louder and people start to stare at him, he gets so scared that transforms back into his nagual form on accident, with Kitty looking back and calling his name as a result. He does not properly transform into his nagual form, instead he shoots up into the sky, with the duo looking on, Paula saying "Huh!" and jokingly says "Pop Corn". Kitty then says that she had hope he'd last longer than that, as the wind takes Corn and whirls him all through the town. The camera then stops at Charles, who looks on in front of an allyway. Corn then lands in a little heap of snow in a narrow allyway, with Charles looking on. As Corn emerges out from the snow, he says he wants to go home, to which Charles asks him why he is here then. Corn gets scared and looks back, not noticing him before. Banjo music starts to play as both look at each other, with Corn breaking the silence and saying that they have to find a friend. Charles asks if he may help, with Corn not knowing what to say at first, then replying that he's dangerous. Charles asks if he wants to hurt him, with Corn quickly saying "No!". Silence ensues, with Corn then reluctantly saying "Alright". The pair move to the edge of the allyway, with Charles asking him if he's supposed to look like that (his nagual form) in Hollow. Upon realising this, Corn changes back to his human form, saying that he hasn't been to Hollow much. Charles then asks where he is meeting his friend, with Corn replying with "Tlaloc's fountain". He then asks Charles if he knows where that is, to which he replies that he'll help him look for it, as it will be good luck to help a spirit. Corn is reluctant for his help, but eventually accepts for the second time. Corn the carefully moves out of the allyway but taps a fat woman with a baby on accident, who gets angry and calls him rude, then tells him that she "ought to tan his backside" (spank him). She then rambles on how he didn't say "excuse me", scaring Corn that he almost transforms back into his nagual form, only saved by Charles who informs her that they're lost and asks her if she knows where Tlaloc's fountain is. Her face transforms from angry to pleasant and informs him the location, which is just down two blocks. She calls Charles "a polite boy" as he walks away, informing a scared Corn that it's just a bit farther. The camera shows a massive statue of an anthropomorphic frog (which is Tlaloc), holding a tuning fork, as village noises and ominous music is heard. Charles stares at it and asks Corn if he's meeting her here, then hears him gasp and look back to see him covering himself as he is too afraid to go on. He then proclaims that there are a lot of people here, causing Corn to look up at him, proposing that there's an isolated spot (an allyway) where he can watch the fountain from. He does not say a word but quickly moves to the spot, then leans towards a wall, with Charles' hand now transforming into the Black Tezcatlipoca as a dark bell sound can be heard. We then cut back to Calamity and Joe, with her sitting on a couch, asking if he heard tell of Xochiquetzal helping people a town over, as he probably has not gotten to her yet. Joe asks who this Black Bart kid is anyway, with Calamity about to explain it, when she gets interrupted by someone who calls Joseph's name. He asks "What is it?" with him informing that something has happened at Tlaloc's fountain. The next shot shows scared townsfolk as dramatic music begins to play. Another shot shows a scared person with a pitchfork, Charles on the ground, passed out with a bite mark in his right arm, and Corn (who most likely transformed back into his nagual form out of pure fear), saying "No... no no no no no no no no" in blind panic, rattling and shaking also. Battle music then starts as the townsperson with the pitchfork runs at him, Calamity stopping him and grabbing his pitchfork, kneeling, then grabbing a knife from her boot, as she tells Corn to "get on with healing him" as she tries to hold the townsfolk off. A shot from the side shows that Corn is visibly traumatised and has blood on his mouth, with Calamity askingly telling him that he wants him to be alright and that he needs to get on with it. Corn snaps out of it, grabs the knife as the battle music intensifies, with one of the people in the crowd trying to run towards them, but Calamity notices this and stops him in his tracks. Corn then cuts his hand with the knife, blood dropping as a result, Calamity noticing that some people want to attack but notices this, then they get scared and run away. Corn meanwhile applies a drop of his blood into the open wound, healing it almost instantly. She then grabs Corn and the two run off behind a building, as the townspeople look on. Charles wakes up dazzled and unhappy and the scene fades to black. Flute music starts playing and the final scene shows Kitty and Paula, with Calamity informing them who she found. Kitty looks back to see Calamity and Corn in their human forms, with Kitty being relieved, saying "thank goodness" as a result. Calamity then asks her if she found a cart and Jackalope, with her saying that she did find a Jackalope. She cannot finish her sentence however, as she gets interrupted by and angry Icky who calls Calamity's name. She askingly says "No cart, huh?" and sees what she can do by morning. Icky angrily calls her name again, but Corn grabs his coat and stops him as thoughtful music plays. He turns around angrily to see a shy Corn, his face changing from angry to neutral as a result. The screen then fades to black and the episode ends. Appearances * Paula * Quetzalcoatl * Kajortoq * Ichabod * Chalchiutlicue * Charles * Joseph * Jackalope Salesman Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Door Guy) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * T.L. Jones (Jackalope Salesman) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl, Joseph) * Teeheemilady (Old Lady) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Chirpchirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we see the town of Hollow. * This is the first time we meet Calamity's human friends. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos